Juste lui
by Amie-H
Summary: Cuddy l'apprécie, c'est certain. Mais voudra-t-elle qu'il change ou l'acceptera-t-elle tel qu'il est ? A House de le découvrir.


**Titre :** Juste lui

**Auteur :** Amie-H

**Genre :** Romance/humour/général

**Pairing **: House/Cuddy

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de House MD ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur**: première fic Huddy, pour Becca86 pcq elle voulait du mignonisme XD. J'espère que ça plaira, je me suis pas mal amusée en l'écrivant, et j'en ferai peut-être (sûrement) d'autres, mais c'est toujours sympa de savoir si ça plaît :3

''_Juste'' lui_

Les talons hauts de Cuddy martelèrent le sol du parking tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son hôpital.

A 7h30 tapante, elle passa les portes coulissantes et aperçut House devant la clinique, un fichier à la main. Elle ignora la brève inquiétude de le savoir sur place aussi tôt, et le rejoignit.

« Bonjour, Dr. House. » Lança-t-elle en jetant un regard aux dossiers du jour.

« Bonjour, Dr. Cuddy. » Répondit poliment le diagnosticien avec un signe de tête.

Cuddy faillit en lâcher son gobelet de café. Elle attendit la remarque cinglante qui suivait habituellement, mais rien ne vint. A la place, House cria le nom de quelqu'un et disparut en salle d'examen.

Une heure plus tard, elle était trop occupée par ses obligations pour repenser à l'attitude du médecin. Elle ne releva le nez qu'à 13h00, quand on frappa doucement à la porte.

Elle fronça les sourcils. House ? Frapper ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

« House ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Lui demanda-t-elle de suite, méfiante.

« Vous n'êtes pas sortie de votre bureau depuis ce matin, j'ai pensé que vous deviez avoir faim. » S'expliqua-t-il sur un ton calme.

Très calme. Définitivement trop pour House.

« Vous avez... _pensé_ que je devais avoir faim ? » Répéta la directrice, vaguement ahurie, en regardant House comme s'il allait lui pousser des ailes.

_*Et une auréole...*_

Elle se prépara mentalement à un quelconque « y'a comme un effet d'écho par ici » ou encore à ce qu'il répète chaque mot en la prenant pour une gosse de trois ans, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Sous son regard suspicieux, il boita jusqu'à la table et déposa un sachet avant de reculer.

Comme il l'observait, elle décida d'en inspecter prudemment le contenu. Une salade, une fourchette, une cuillère et un yaourt. Framboise/abricot, avec de petits morceaux. Son préféré.

Elle haussa un sourcil en direction du diagnosticien pour réclamer une explication, et il tripota la poignée de sa canne.

« Je vais vous laisser. Bon appétit. »

Il avait disparu depuis longtemps quand la directrice réalisa qu'elle regardait encore la porte avec des yeux ronds.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit merci...

_*N'importe quoi, tu parles de House, là.*_ Lui rappela sa conscience.

Certes.

Elle sortit la salade, l'ouvrit, stoppa. Et si c'était un piège ? Il n'oserait pas. Sa conscience ricana. Bien sûr qu'il oserait.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, referma la boîte, la rouvrit, hésita encore.

Finalement, avec un soupir rageur, elle jeta le tout dans sa corbeille et sortit s'acheter quelque chose.

L'estomac repu et la tête pleine de résolutions, Cuddy entra dans le bureau de Wilson sans frapper. L'oncologue sursauta, mais entre House et sa patronne, il avait laissé tomber le sketch sur l'intimité que procuraient les portes fermées.

« Est-ce que House est malade ? » Attaqua-t-elle d'emblée.

« Malade ? Physiquement ou... ?

_Les deux. Il agit bizarrement depuis ce matin.

_Ah ?

_Vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

_J'étais occupé à recoller les feuillets qu'il a mit dans le broyeur ce matin.

_Oh. »

Ils restèrent sans parler quelques instants, puis Cuddy retourna travailler.

Là, sur son bureau sombre, trônait une rose rouge. Perplexe, elle la souleva, et aperçut le petit papier dessous :

« Avec toute mon affection,

Gregory House. »

Elle crut que ses yeux allaient s'échapper de leurs orbites.

Qu'est-ce qu'il... ?

Elle relut le coupon une dizaine de fois, mais aucune explication n'apparut. Elle refoula une vague de panique _Si House s'excusait, peut-être avait-il commis l'irréparable_ puis se ressaisit. Irréparable ou pas, il ne s'excuserait pas.

N'est-ce pas ?

Son secrétaire fut surpris de la requête de sa patronne, mais lui fournit comme demandé les fiches de tous les appareils de l'hôpital, tous les patients de la veille, et d'autres.

Cuddy chercha fébrilement la faille, la bêtise qu'il aurait pu commettre, sans rien trouver qui sorte des plaintes ordinaires.

Elle relut encore son mot, vérifia que c'était bien _son_ écriture, et fixa la rose.

_*Peut-être qu'il est juste gentil.*_

Elle rejeta aussi sec l'idée. House n'était jamais juste quoi que ce soit. Il était lui. Et ça, ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était pas ''juste'' lui. C'était... C'était ridicule, décréta-t-elle en se levant.

« House ! » Hurla-t-elle en l'apercevant dans un couloir.

Le diagnosticien pivota et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne. Il remarqua la rose, et les couleurs vives de ses joues. Elle avait dû courir.

« C'est vous ? » Interrogea-t-elle en levant la fleur.

House la considéra une seconde.

« Oui. Vous n'avez pas lu mon mot ? »

Cuddy se sentit rougir violemment.

_*Voilà autre chose...*_

Elle ne rougissait que rarement. Jamais devant House. Et pourquoi restait-il aussi calme ? Pourquoi aucune remarque sur son décolleté, ses fesses, ses vêtements ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas House ?

« Pourquoi ? » Parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle se sentait idiote. Idiote et cruelle. Depuis quand était-il une victime ?

« Sa couleur s'harmonise à votre haut. »

Aucun cynisme. Un ton calme. Serein. Tout sauf House.

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, en vain.

Son sens de la répartie avait dû s'enfuir avec le vrai House.

Très, très loin.

« Elle ne vous plaît pas ? » S'enquit-il d'une voix inquiète. « Vous voulez que j'aille choisir une autre couleur ?

_STOP !!! Vous avez pris combien de Vicodin depuis ce matin,

_Pas plus que les autres jours. »

La directrice se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il avait l'air tellement innocent qu'elle se sentait injuste. Et en même temps, elle le maudissait. Que pouvait-il se tramer derrière ses yeux bleus ? Quel plan tordu mettait-il en place ?

Elle plissa les yeux, espérant ainsi qu'il saisissait son message : « Je-ne-me-laisserai-pas-avoir-sans-me-battre » et lui tendit la rose.

« Mettez-moi ça dans votre bureau et retournez travailler. »

\o/\o/\o/

Le lendemain matin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Cuddy redouta son arrivée à l'hôpital. Avec une prudence qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle entra dans le bâtiment. Pas de House en vue. Elle accéléra jusqu'à son bureau, ferma la porte, et relâcha son souffle.

Voilà donc ce que Wilson ressentait tous les jours... Pauvre garçon.

Les rendez-vous, se rappela-t-elle brusquement, retrouvant tout son professionnalisme en dépit de House, Wilson et sa paranoïa.

Paranoïa qui revint au galop en voyant le gobelet fumant sur le bureau.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Une part d'elle lui souffla de profiter, parce que ça ne durerait pas. Mais une autre part, plus bruyante, lui répéta que ce n'était pas ''normal''.

Elle devait admettre que gagner l'attention du diagnosticien la rendrait heureuse... Ou tout du moins satisfaite.

_*Mais pas comme ça.*_

Elle soupira, ignora l'odeur alléchante du cappuccino et alluma son ordinateur.

A midi, elle laissa de côté le repas fait-maison que House lui avait préparé et tenta de se convaincre que si elle ne lui prêtait pas attention, il se calmerait.

Mais tiendrait-elle, elle ? Ses doigts pianotaient sur le bois à côté du clavier tandis qu'elle réfléchissait. Il ne lui avait pas fait une seule remarque déplacée en deux jours, était toujours poli, lui offrait quantité de petites pensées... Un vrai gentleman. Et elle détestait ça.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un jour elle pense ça, mais son enfoiré misanthrope pervers et imbu de lui-même lui manquait. C'était _son_ House, elle n'en voulait pas d'autre.

Un bruit à la porte la sortit de ses pensées. Wilson regardait le sol, l'air penaud. Il se balançait machinalement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Entrez. » L'invita-t-elle, consciente que l'oncologue était là pour parler de House.

Il s'installa sur le bord de la chaise et jeta des regards nerveux autour de lui.

Cuddy soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Demanda-t-elle avec lassitude.

Wilson se racla la gorge.

« Rien, justement... Il... » Nouveau raclement de gorge. « Il veut que je vous présente mes excuses. »

Cuddy le dévisagea. Wilson ne dirait jamais du mal d'elle, elle en était certaine, c'était le travail de House. Mais, au regard de ses attitudes de la veille, tout était possible.

Elle sentit un mal de crâne se former et porta deux doigts à ses tempes.

« Pourquoi ? »

_*Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux...*_

« J'ai été indécent. »

Un ange passa.

En d'autres circonstances, Cuddy aurait éclaté de rire, ou répondu quelque chose de bien placé avant de le renvoyer travailler, mais il manquait définitivement un élément important. L'élément principal. Un élément qui allait sûrement lui coûter quelques séances chez un psy.

Elle réalisa qu'ils se fixaient dans les yeux, et que l'oncologue mourrait d'envie de partir d'ici. Temps d'abattre les cartes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire. « Et ne vous avisez pas de mentir.

_Vous ne voulez pas entendre ça... » Tenta faiblement Wilson.

« J'entends beaucoup de choses que je ne veux pas. House travaille pour moi, souvenez-vous. Alors ? »

Encore un raclement de gorge. C'en devenait pénible.

Wilson remua un peu, puis soupira, défaitiste.

« On était à la cafet. Il venait de finir mon steak _celui que j'avais l'intention de manger_ quand j'ai dérivé la discussion sur vous. Vous aviez dit que...

_Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Continuez. » Décréta-t-elle, impartiale.

« Oui... Hum... Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait, et il a répondu que vous étiez... » Ses joues rosirent quand il fit une brève pause. « ... une belle femme, et qu'il tentait d'attirer votre attention.

_Et ?

_Et ?... Et... » Wilson jeta un regard envieux à la porte et passa du rose au rouge. « J'ai dit que, oui, vous aviez de sacrés atouts et là il s'est énervé et a déclaré qu'il ne m'adresserait plus la parole si je n'allais pas m'excuser pour ces paroles indécentes. Alors voilà, je m'excuse. »

Il avait débité la dernière partie si vite qu'il dut prendre une goulée d'air pendant que Cuddy déchiffrait encore le monologue hyper rapide de l'oncologue.

Wilson en profita pour se lever, et prétendre un patient ou trois.

Encore un peu confuse, Cuddy sortit de sa cachette pour trouver le diagnosticien. Il fallait que ça cesse, et vite. Elle alla voir d'abord du côté de son bureau, où elle fut accueillie par la vision de l'équipe autour d'une rose posée au centre de la table.

Elle refoula comme elle put le feu qui lui montait aux joues, et passa son chemin. Pas besoin de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Elle chercha sur le toit, dans la cafétéria, la chambre du patient dans le coma _elle ne savait plus quand elle avait commencé à l'appeler comme ça_ et tous les autres endroits où il aurait pu se planquer. Sans résultat.

Elle retourna à la clinique, et surveilla les horaires de sorties des médecins.

_*Trouillard* _L'accusa-t-elle en repérant sa signature.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle récupéra ses affaires, et quitta l'hôpital.

Le temps de garer sa voiture devant le 221b, Cuddy sentit un nœud se former dans son estomac. Elle pouvait gérer un House arrogant, mais celui-ci... Elle mit le frein à main plus brutalement que nécessaire et décida de jouer la carte de la colère.

Dans le même état d'esprit, elle tambourina à la porte et attendit impatiemment qu'il lui ouvre.

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il l'invite _elle ne savait pas ce que pensait ce nouveau House des intrusions_ et pénétra dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?! » Explosa-t-elle en lui faisant face.

House arqua les sourcils.

« C'est vous qui êtes venu chez moi, pas l'inverse.

_Ne jouez pas au plus fin. Vous passez votre vie à réclamer l'attention des gens autour de vous. C'est vital, obsessionnel chez vous ! Vous jouez avec mes nerfs depuis deux jours, alors allez-y ! Qu'est-ce qui peut être important au point de jouer cette comédie ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut que l'ancien House était de retour. Quelque chose s'était allumé dans ses yeux bleu électrique, qui la déstabilisa.

Elle cligna des yeux, et c'était comme si elle avait rêvé. House l'observait, sans bouger, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Vous ne m'appréciez pas. » Marmonna-t-il finalement.

Elle crut ne pas avoir entendu correctement. Se pouvait-il que House recherche plus ? Un sentiment familier naquit au creux de son ventre, et elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas le toucher.

Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

« Vous ne m'appréciez pas non plus. » Souffla-t-elle, réaliste.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans leurs regards.

« Non. » Murmura House, sans la quitter des yeux.

Cuddy hocha la tête. Elle le savait. House n'appréciait pas. Il haïssait ou il aimait de tout son être, mais il ne faisait pas d'entre deux. Tout le reste n'était que passe-temps. Il s'intéressait aux gens et aux choses tant qu'elles avaient un intérêt, quelque chose à découvrir.

Oui, House était intéressé par elle. C'était plus que clair, il ne s'en cachait pas. Mais si elle cessait de faire semblant ? Si elle arrêtait d'ignorer ce qui s'était construit entre eux ?

Elle craignait qu'il ne la trouve plus suffisamment attirante. Qu'une fois le « mystère-Cuddy » résolu, il passe à autre chose.

« Je n'apprécie pas ce nouveau House. » Finit-elle par admettre.

Et ça libéra toute la colère qu'elle gardait enfouie en elle.

« Je n'aime _pas _ce House. Il sonne faux, ce n'est pas vous ! Je suis sortie avec ce genre d'homme charmant, attentif, parfait. Je n'en veux pas. Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas ça, pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de voir au-delà ?! » S'énerva-t-elle.

House la dévisagea, les sourcils froncés.

« Je voulais être sûr.

_Sûr ? Sûr de quoi ? Votre géniale supériorité ?

_Sûr que vous me vouliez moi, et pas une bête image sortie de vos fantasmes. »

L'esprit en ébullition, Cuddy fit un pas vers lui.

« Un... test ? » Quand il ne répondit pas, elle eut un rire amer. « C'est... tellement ''vous''. »

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, avala la boule qui rendait sa respiration difficile, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« C'est tout ? Test fini, chacun retourne chez soi et demain tout sera comme avant ? »

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive lever la tête pour maintenir le contact visuel.

« Oui, c'est tout. Oui, le test est fini... » Il leva une main et laissa deux doigts retracer la jugulaire de la jeune femme, fasciné par les battements rapides de son cœur. « Non, tu ne retourneras pas chez toi. Pas ce soir.

_Ce n'est pas si simple. » Protesta Cuddy, une main à plat sur le torse de l'homme, qui s'était encore rapproché. « Je ne peux pas sauter dans le vide comme ça. »

Le petit sourire suffisant qui lui avait tant manqué étira les lèvres du diagnosticien.

« Alors saute avec moi. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et recouvrit ses lèvres des siennes.

« Ne t'avise plus de me faire des peurs pareilles. » Grommela Cuddy, le souffle encore court, le front posé contre l'épaule de House.

Celui-ci, une main enfouie dans les boucles brunes et la seconde sur les fesses de la jeune femme, se permit un sourire presque sincère.

« Très bien. J'oublierai tous tes anniversaires, pas de sorties, pas de cadeaux, pas de fleurs, pas de repas familiaux, pas de bisous baveux de quelconque tante ménopausée, pas... »

Cuddy secoua la tête et ferma les yeux.

Ça, c'était House. Juste lui.

**\o/ Fiiiiiiiiiiiin \o/**


End file.
